


break

by chivalrousamour



Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [16]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalrousamour/pseuds/chivalrousamour
Summary: There was no real good way of breaking the news to others, but Floyd breaking into Heartslabyul had to be one of the worst ways.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts
Series: floyd/riddle oneshots that make a slow burn when you string em together [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984363
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	break

"You're dating Floyd," Trey repeated flatly, looking at Riddle with an air of disbelief.

"Yes," Riddle said, before Ace started roughly patting his head. "Wha—?! Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" 

"He doesn't seem to have a concussion," Ace reported, before Riddle slapped his hands away.

Cater waved a hand in front of Riddle's face, before adding, "no signs of love potions or brainwashing magic, either."

"Maybe the dorm leader made a deal with the octopus and has to date Floyd?!" Deuce offered.

"Why would I ever make a deal with Azul?!" Riddle demanded angrily. "Is it really so hard for you all to believe that I might have chosen to date Floyd out of my own free will?!"

"..........................................................................................................................................................................." 

"Why are you all so quiet now," Riddle asked impatiently.

"Well, I knew Floyd liked _you_ , not so much you liking him back," Ace replied.

"Yeah, this is a surprise development!" Cater said cheerfully. "I wanna hear all about how you came to like him!"

"As if I would tell you!"

"Now, now, dorm head, we're all friends! We can share these kinds of things with each other!" Cater said.

"That's right, Heartslabyul is a community!" Deuce said proudly.

"Deuce gets it~! We're all a family who can trust each other~!"

"Don't say something like that while pointing your phone camera at our dorm leader," Ace deadpanned.

Riddle almost beheaded them all for this. Except Trey, because Trey was too distracted by wondering how to get a truth potion from Pomefiore to sneak it into Riddle's food to participate in the conversation.

"Hey, what's this~? You're all surrounding my Goldfishie like this, huh?"

And then everyone turned to the source of the new voice.

The voice, which came from the dorm lounge's window. 

The lounge that was on the third floor.

Yes, Floyd was hanging from the window.

"FLOYD?!" Riddle screamed, rushing over to help his boyfriend through the window. "Get inside before you fall!"

"Why are you here," Trey asked with an ominous grin.

"I... didn't know that window could open," Deuce noted.

"Your priorities are baffling," Ace retorted.

Cater, meanwhile, was filming this. Obviously.

"Why don't we sit down and talk this out over a nice cup of tea?" Trey offered. 

"No," Floyd said outright. "I came here for Goldfishie, so I don't care about the rest of you at all."

"WOW," Ace said. "Not even me?! Your basketball comrade?!"

"Nope."

"This is the 100 point confession all over again," Cater said with a smile.

"Stop recording us!" Riddle ordered.

Floyd, however, decided there was a better solution to this than just yelling at Cater.

So he grabbed Riddle with one hand and pulled him through the open window, before they heard the sound of a broom flying away.

"Eh," the others reacted, because what the fuck.

And then, when they realized what had happened...

"RIDDLE!!!!!!!!!" Trey screamed in horror.

 ** _"DORM LEADER RIDDLE!!!!!!"_** The other members of Heartslabyul screamed in unison.

* * *

"Ahaha~! That was a disaster!" Floyd said casually.

The two of them were seated on the broom he used to get there. Riddle was in front of Floyd, so Floyd had an excuse to keep an arm wrapped around Riddle's waist as he directed the broom.

"Whose fault do you think that is?!" Riddle retorted.

"Ehe~!"

"Don't you _'ehe~'_ me!"

"But I texted you to ask if you were busy, and you said you weren't," Floyd whined. "So why would I want to deal with everyone else when I want to go on a date with you?"

That made Riddle start sputtering and blushing.

"You're shameless, aren't you!?" Riddle demanded.

"Why would I be ashamed of dating you?" Floyd asked in return.

"Gah! You...! Don't tell me you've been running around screaming that you're dating me now!"

"Ehhh, of course not, that's a pain."

"Good--"

"Azul and Jade know, though," Floyd interrupted. "Shrimpy too."

Okay, Azul and Jade, Riddle could understand, because Jade was Floyd's brother and Azul was probably the closest thing Floyd had to a normal friend. But it took Riddle a moment to recognize who Shrimpy was.

"...Yuu? You told the prefect?"

"Mhm. It only seemed right, since Shrimpy's been supporting me from the start, y'know~! Though their reaction was so funny! Azul's too."

"Huh? How did they react?" Riddle asked.

"Well..."

* * *

_"Congratulations, Floyd," Jade said with a grin, right before Azul accidentally broke the bridge of his glasses._

_"Azul? You okay?" Floyd asked._

_"NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?" Azul screamed. "I HAD TEN THOUSAND MADOL RIDING ON YOU GETTING REJECTED!"_

_"Oh my, you were taking bets on my brother's love life?" Jade asked, his grin growing even wider. "With who?"_

_"That's confidential information," Azul retorted._

* * *

_"SHRIMPY!" Floyd screamed as he knocked on Ramshackle's front door roughly._

_A sleepy prefect opened the door, looking up at Floyd blearily._

_"Oh, it's you, Floyd. I thought you were Jack," Yuu said, before yawning. "He needed a lot of advice after he accidentally became dorm leader... do you need something?"_

_"Goldfishie and I are dating!" Floyd announced happily._

_"That's nice," Yuu said blandly. "Good job."_

_Then they realized what he just said, and let out a scream that woke the dead. Literally._

* * *

"Is it really that surprising that we're dating...?" Riddle wondered softly as the two of the aimlessly hovered over Heartslabyul.

"Eh, who cares," Floyd said bluntly. "I'll squeeze the life out of anyone who bothers you about it, alright Goldfishie~?"

"I can handle myself!" Riddle protested.

"I know," Floyd said. "Goldfishie's really good with magic."

"Wh--?!" Riddle exclaimed, blushing once more from the unexpected praise.

"Hey, where do you wanna go on our date?" Floyd asked. 

"Huh? I-I thought you made a plan!" Riddle said.

"Why?"

"...fair point. But if you were going to leave the choice to me, then you should have told me in advance! I could have made a plan or, or a schedule, or--"

"Ehe, but isn't it fun to just do things without thinking?" Floyd asked. 

Riddle was quiet for a moment, before saying, "...you're right. I've decided then. For our first date..."

And Riddle grinned mischievously, despite Floyd not being able to see--

"I want you to treat me to lunch. Obviously, it's no good if there's no dessert."

**_"EH?!"_ **

"What's wrong?" Riddle asked smugly. "I thought you liked unexpected things."

Floyd started laughing so hard, the broom started shaking. Riddle screamed at him to stop, but, well, his attempt to reign in the broom accidentally knocked Floyd right off.

Thankfully, Riddle managed to cast a slowing spell at Floyd before the eel knew what it was like to become a pancake. Floyd floated down, his feet touching the ground gently, before Riddle landed beside him.

"Are you alright?" Riddle asked, right before Floyd lifted Riddle off the ground to pull him into a hug.

Unfortunately, they were right next to the mirror entrance, so when someone next emerged from the mirror, the first thing they saw was Floyd embracing Riddle.

"Uh," Jack said, looking downright uncomfortable both in the Savanaclaw dorm leader uniform and just in general.

"We came to ask about the upcoming dorm leader meeting, but if you're busy, we can come back later, shishishi!"

Riddle screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to have yuu explain HOW and WHY jack became the dorm leader but then i realized floyd just. wouldn't care, lmao. so he didn't ask and yuu didn't explain
> 
> im tempted to let the reason why be another mystery but i think the identity of yuu's boyfriend is enough of one for u guys lol.
> 
> jack was very concerned leona was throwing his weight around to force ruggie to date him so he challenged leona to a duel. unfortunately, jack is allergic to admitting he's a nice person, so he never told anyone he wanted to save ruggie. so everyone else just thought jack wanted to be dorm leader and crowley just. let this happen lol


End file.
